


Little Dreams

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Magnus, Dom/sub, Little!Alec, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Praise Kink, Will tag as it goes along, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Alec has known that he's a Little for a long time, and now he wants a daddy to take care of him.





	1. Who you are

Alec was a virgin, but in his head he knew more about his sexual feelings and desires than he felt he should.

It started when he would become playful when he was around authority, or even just around his family. It got to the point that he would have sexual dreams with men (men being Jace) tying him up, spanking him and calling him a good boy. Alec didn't understand the concept of this and did research, he found out that he was a little. How was he supposed to tell people that he liked to act like a child during sex, or wanted a daddy that would play plushy with him, and colour pictures together, he couldn't.  
  
What is a Little?   
DDLB is Alec, he is a little boy, the submissive of the relationship and Daddy Dom, well you can guess what that is. When in Little Space, during sex or not, they will dress and act like a child and have an age to take control as. They also play, follow rules on a day to day, draw pictures for their Dom, and sometimes they will use children utensils which Alec obviously doesn't have.

Alec read these articles so many times to the point where he was secretly obsessed with it, he was age 4 and his favourite plushy was a cute Pokemon toy that he would hide in his room and cuddle at night. He gave himself boundaries and rules, and if he knew he did something wrong, he would punish himself and being a Shadowhunter, a lot of punishments happen.

Alec coming out to his family meant that everyone accepted him, but his parents. They couldn't do anything about it so they slowly warmed up to it, knowing that Alec has never had a boyfriend and Alec wanted to change that.

\----

"Alec, come to pandemonium with us!" Izzy shouted down the hall, walking into his room with a dress too short to be legal.

"Why? You guys know I'll just ruin it by leaving early and being a mum to you, right?" Alec sighed. Izzy shook his head, "Alec you're a loose cannon and we need you, you need to come out and have fun!" Izzy said excitedly, "and don't you dare make a pun on needing to come out," Izzy added with a hint of seriousness. Alec rolled his eyes and went to his closet.

In his closet there was a horde of black and a tiny box in the corner full of plushies and colouring books. He ignored the box and took out a red dress shirt from the bottom and some black jeans, he put them on, did something presentable to his hair and left with his hunting boots on.

"Acceptable," Izzy said to him, looking him up and down. Jace walked up to them and they all left for the nightclub. When they got in, Jace headed straight for a group of girls, Izzy was dancing in a circle of everyone and Alec went straight for the bar. He sat down and sighed before signalling the bar tender.

"What will you have gorgeous?" The girl asked with a hint of flirtation. "I'll have the I'm gay and a bourbon and coke," he said casually. "Coming right up," the young girl said in a stern tone. Alec didn't care he was being an asshole, he didn't especially want to be here. He received his drink and saw a man in the distance looking at him, he was a gorgeous Asian man with black hair with a blue streak and gorgeous clothing that izzy would be jealous of. They looked at each other for 30 seconds before the other man smirked and got up from his seat and whisked away in the distance.

Alec downed his drink before following the unknown man. He found him in a corner that no one can see. "So young Shadowhunter, what are you doing here?" He asked in a seductive tone. Alec was starting to react to the dominant like tone. "Just trying to have fun," he breathed out shallowly. The man could only nod, "what is your name?" He said again, this time against the shell of Alec's ear.

"Alec Lightwood, what about you?" He breathed out, trying to not let it affect him. "A Lightwood hey, I'm Magnus Bane."

"A warlock," Alec breathed back. He then felt a tingling sensation on his back. "A warlock indeed," Magnus said.

Magnus was about to ask if he wanted to go back to his but was interrupted.

"Alec, we found you! Are you ready to go?" Izzy said looking tired. "Yeah, sure," he turned back to Magnus and smiled, "until we meet again?" He asked. Magnus nodded and kissed his hand, "until we meet again."


	2. Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm trying a new story that hasn't especially been expressed in this fandom without crazy bondage sex and I thought because I am apart of the DDLG community I could make a story with this dynamic and have a story that shows a different part of this lifestyle. 
> 
> If you have questions or comments please express them down below and I will try to answer them as best I can.

The whole trip home, Alec’s thoughts were surrounded by the mysterious warlock. The way he sounded and the way he had dominant traits sent Alec into a haze. He was brought out of his trance by his sister. 

“Were you talking to Magnus Bane earlier?” She asked, a little too interested in the topic. 

“So what if I was, we weren’t going to do anything,” He replied, a little too shaky for taste. 

Jace snorted and looked at his brother, “Hey, I may be straight, but even I think he’s hot, it’s okay if you feel the same, Alec.”

 

Alec thought about it for the second and then became disappointed when he realised he didn’t get the man’s number. By the time he started brooding over his mistake, they arrived back at the institute and then continued to their own rooms to get some sleep, except for Alec. He went into his room, locked it and got out his box of goodies. He took out three of his toys and a children's book and went into bed to cuddle with his toys. He decided to read his new addition of Spot the Dog, his favourite series. He tried to concentrate on the book, especially since he recently got it, but all he could think about was Magnus. He gave up reading and hid the book under his bed along with two of the toys, only keeping one so he could hide it if someone were to force their way in.

 

He then settled into bed with his toy nestled next to him and went into slumber thinking of Magnus.

 

_ “Daddy, can you play with me?” He asked in his five-year-old tone. _

_ “Of course my baby boy, we can play hide and seek, and if you find me, daddy will give you a reward.”  _

_ “Daddy! I found you!” Alec said excitedly jumping up and down. Magnus smiled and moved out of his place behind the curtain before picking the boy up and flinging him onto his bed. “Yes you did my precious prince, now you get your reward.” Alec giggled and Magnus lifted the boys' shirt and blew raspberries all over his stomach and added kisses along the way. “You’ve been so good for me, lift your arms baby.” Alec did as he was told and Magnus got the rope to tie him when…. _

 

Suddenly the alarm went off waking Alec up with sweat dripping down his forehead and a hard-on he didn’t want. He looked around his room before sighing and cuddled his toy. He put all of his little toys away and that helped him get back to normal and become ready to work. 

 

Leaving the room, he went to the kitchen to make a coffee when his mother came in. “Alec, I need you to take care of things today, there's a warlock coming to do the wards and I cannot be bothered watching him.” Alec sighed and watched his mother leave. When is she going to realise that downworlders are not a waste of her time. Alec quickly fixed up some toast when Jace came into the room all hot and sweaty, it made Alec gulp. 

 

“You trained this morning?” Alec asked, trying not to look too hard at the man in front of him. Jace nodded and made himself a cup of coffee, “I was going to ask you but you locked your door like you do every night. Why do you do that?” He asked, taking a sip and stealing a piece of his brothers toast. “Hey! That’s mine!” Alec shouted trying to get it back. “Well answer my question or it goes down the hatch,” Jace lightly threatened through giggles. “Maybe I like my privacy, maybe I don’t like it when people barge into my room in the middle of the night. The nighttime is my time. Alec’s time. Now give me back my toast.” Jace nodded, feeling a little bit taken back by the elders outburst but gave him the toast back nonetheless. Jace turned to leave before looking at Alec one last time, “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He said lightly. “Yes.” Was all Alec said before getting up and running to his room. 

 

\----

 

It was around the time when the warlock was supposed to be coming to maintain the wards, he walked into the ops centre and saw that he had already arrived. He walked to him and held out his hand, “Hello, I’m Alec Lightwood.” The warlock turned around in the most beautiful way and smiled. “Alec, great to see you, darling.” Alec stopped and the stuttering began, “M-Magnus, hi, what a coincidence,” Alec mentally slapped himself for that one. “Indeed, so where do you want to start?” the warlock asked with a smile. 

 

Alec spent the time with Magnus thinking about what to say or what to do, and Magnus, on the other hand, was confused as to why the shadowhunter was so quiet. “Do I make you uncomfortable Alexander?” He asked in the nicest tone he can muster. Alec mentally shook himself, “How do you know my full name? No one ever calls me that.” Magnus smiled, “Well, I feel honoured that I am the only one calling you Alexander then, so are you going to answer me?” Alec took a deep breath before looking at the gorgeous man in front of him, “No, it’s quite the opposite, I feel safe with you.” Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and smiled and then continued doing his thing.

 

\----

  
They finished their business and Magnus got paid, Alec walked with him to the front of the building. “Alexander?” The Warlock asked as he stopped in his place, “I know this is odd, but would you like to go on a date with me, I feel like there’s a lot to be learnt from you.” Alec was about to say no when he heard his sister in his head tell him otherwise. “I would love to,” All of a sudden a smile came to the shadowhunters face and he felt like everything was lifted off his shoulders. Magnus smiled and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. “This is my number, call me, text me, whenever you want. Just before Friday,” Magnus said with a wink before conjuring a portal and leaving. 

 

Alec walked to his room and put the number on his table, he smiled and walked out of the room, ready to seize the rest of the day. 

 

\----

 

Alec had nothing on for the rest of the day and decided to go for some play time. Playtime was different now because instead of playing with himself, Magnus would always come up in his mind in some way. 

 

He sat down with all of his toys and got them into a circle.

“Guys I have something to tell you, I met a man and I really like him, I want him to play with us. Would you like that?” Of course he knew inanimate objects can’t exactly reply but he knew that he had all of his toys blessings. He hugged each and everyone and told them that there was no way in hell that he would leave his toys behind, and then he went to his naughty corner for saying hell because it’s a naughty word!

 

He got out his phone and got the number and texted: 

 

Hey Magnus, It’s Alexander. What time on Friday?

 

He then settled down in bed with all of his toys because it was a 'sleep with all the toys' kind of night and had the nicest sleep he’d had in his life.


	3. First date, first gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uploading in forever

Magnus got home that day, excited that Alec now had his number, he may or may not have done a small victory dance. 

 

Magnus is a flamboyant man, he does everything with a purpose and passion. He would consider himself as a simple lover with some hidden extras. His exposure to centuries of life has given him experiences most people could even dream of, but one of his favourites is the kinks he only shares with people with the same feelings. 

 

Magnus still had some time left in the day to do some things for clients, but every time he added a new ingredient to a potion or turned a page in his book he couldn’t stop thinking about the man he met in the club. Alexander Lightwood, a man that is unlike any other shadowhunter he has interacted with.  Not because of his acceptance of him as a downworlder, but there was something hiding in the man’s eyes that cast him aside from the rest of his kind. 

 

He finished what he needed to do for the day and decided to pour himself a glass of scotch when the phone buzzed. It was from Alec, he wanted to meet up

“ _ Does 6 pm sound good to you?”  _ Magnus answered back. Magnus was ecstatic and left his drink as he started planning outfits to wear to impress his new hopeful companion.

 

\----

 

It was Friday morning and Magnus couldn’t contain his emotions, ever since he got that text all he could think about was the man he was finally getting to see in 10 hours. He got dressed and left to quicken the day with clients. 

  
  


“Magnus you have to help us.” A mundane said to him.

“Look, I may be a warlock but I cannot use magic on her because she’s not putting out, nor am I a relationship counsellor,” Magnus said to the ignorant Mundie. 

“Well can you make a potion to make her make love to me?” 

Magnus stared at the man, “There's already one, it’s called roofies. Look I know it’s hard for you, pun not intended, but maybe you should talk to her instead of asking a random magic man to pimp her out, I sympathise, I really do but I cannot help.”

 

Magnus finished up and said goodbye to the man after getting money for helping the bastard and left to go to the next client. 

 

The day ended at 4 pm which gave him plenty of time to get ready. He got a text from Alec asking where to meet him. “ _ Sit tight, I'll pick you up,”  _ Magnus answered and got ready. At 6 pm on the dot, he arrived at the institute and saw the man in front of him. He looked gorgeous and it was obvious someone else dressed him. “You look gorgeous,” He said to the shadowhunter. “Izzy,” the man responded twiddling his fingers. “ She did well, and your execution is exceptional, now it’s time to go, the restaurant doesn’t wait for no one.” 

 

They arrived at the restaurant which was a fairly high end and they received their table. “Magnus, this is all very nice but I don’t think I can afford this,” Alec said looking around nervously. The warlock shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry Alexander, it’s on me.” After arguing about the situation, Alec backed down and they ordered. Magnus, the salmon, and Alec, the steak and they started a conversation. 

 

“So how was your day?” Magnus asked taking a sip of wine. 

“It was okay, went on a mission, came back to the institute, went into my room and played…” Alec gulped a little and Magnus noticed it, “And played some music, there are some good tunes out there at the moment.” Magnus nodded and watched as Alec had a slight panic attack, there was something he was obviously hiding and he wanted to find out what he played by the end of the night. Alec recuperated, “And you? How was your day?” Magnus laughed and told him the story of how the mundanes wife wasn’t putting out and wanted a potion to fix the situation, they both started laughing and were talking about different potions that would work but ones that Magnus would never do, especially to an obviously struggling woman. They finished their dinner and wine and Magnus paid. 

 

They walked out of the restaurant after they both agreed to walk to Magnus’ flat, 3 blocks away. “So i noticed when you were telling me about your day you stumbled on a little detail there,” Magnus said, trying not to push the man too hard. Alec gulped and looked at the shorter guy in front of him, “It’s nothing, it’s sort of personal,” He said casually. Magnus nodded, “Well if you ever want to talk about it I'm here, you’re not like other shadowhunters Alexander.” The shadowhunter nodded, “You’re right, I'm not. There are parts of my life that i have explored but I want to feel the full extent of it, but I cannot explore it in the institute because I would get laughed at.” The shadowhunter stopped for a second and stopped Magnus too, “I feel really comfortable with you, why?” He asked seriously. “I am not sure Alexander, what makes me so comfortable to be around?” Magnus asked with a small smile. “I feel safe and at ease, I feel like I can tell you anything and everything, maybe even give myself…” Alec stopped again and Magnus continued, “You feel like you can give yourself to me?” Alec looked up at him in shock, “What makes you think that?” Magnus smiled and rested his palm on the side of the taller man's neck, “I have experienced a lot of things, and I know a submissive when I see one.” Alec was about to have a nervous breakdown, “Don’t tell anyone, please.” Alec said with pleading eyes. “Don’t worry Alexander, your secret is safe with me, I wouldn’t be a Dom if I didn’t protect the Sub now would I?” 

Alec smiled and so did Magnus and they kept on walking until they reached the place the warlock called home.

  
  


They got into the apartment and Magnus poured them both a glass of red wine, “What kind of Dom are you?” Alec asked. “I don’t know, I like to dominate in bed, I like to take care of someone who I am devoted to just as much as they are to me.” Alec nodded his head understandingly. “What kind of sub are you?” Magnus asked, ushering Alec to sit down. “One that wants to be protected by his Dom, one that would…” Alec stopped again, he can trust Magnus, Magnus won’t judge him. “One that would play with me and give me rules and make sure I am on my best behaviour.” Magnus was a little shocked but didn’t show it. “So you’re into DDLG, or DDLB in this case?” he asked the sub. “Yeah, you know about that?” 

“I do, I’ve had a little girl before and it was an amazing experience…. Was that what you were doing when you told me that you were playing? You went into little space and played with your toys.” Alec looked at Magnus with adoration pouring out of him, “Yeah, i go into little space as often as I can, it grounds me, makes me feel alright again, i don’t have to think about much.” Alec leaned back in his seat, “I should get going.” Magnus shook his head, “Stay the night if you want, and don’t say something silly like you don’t want to intrude because i am offering.” Alec thought about it a second before nodding, “Okay, I will.” 

  
After talking a little more, Magnus showed the man to the spare bedroom for sleep. “Goodnight my little prince,” He said to the sub. Alec blushed perfucially and Magnus saw. “Goodnight,” Alec said. When Magnus was out of ear reach he whispered to himself, “Goodnight daddy.”

 

Magnus has seen Littles like this before and it was obvious that Alec slept with a toy every night, so he conjured up a dragon plushie and walked to the boys room. “I know we aren’t a pair, yet. But I just wanted to give you this.” Alec sat up and saw the plushy in Magnus’ hands, something clicked and he reached out, and in his little voice he said thank you and reached for the moderately sized dragon. “No problem, maybe one day you could let me play with him with you, and the rest of your little family.” Alec giggled and flung himself to bed, giggling himself to sleep. Magnus just smiled and felt warmth in his dominant heart and went to bed thinking about the boy across the hall and how he wanted to make him his.


	4. Help

Alec woke up the next morning cuddling his new toy who he just had to call Maggie. He placed Maggie to the side and gave him a kiss before getting out of the foreign bed and into the kitchen to see if Magnus was up. When he found out Magnus wasn’t around, he didn't want to go back to bed so he started looking around the loft at pictures and things that were laying around. There was a black and white picture of Magnus and two people, both he assumed were also warlocks. He was completely focused on the pictures in front of him that he didn’t realise Magnus was watching him from afar. 

“Looking at my pictures are we, Alexander?” Magnus said with a slight smirk. Alec whipped around, and with his clumsiness, tripped and almost took the pictures down with him. Magnus smirked and shook his head, going towards the boy. “It’s okay Alexander, you can look at them if you’d like.” Alec looked up at him, still shocked at what had happened. “I don’t want to intrude, they’re private to you,” Alec said quietly, not quite getting off the ground just yet. Magnus reached his hand out offering it to the boy and yanked him up to his feet. “They wouldn’t be out here in the middle of my living room if I didn’t want people to them, would they?” Magnus said turning to the kitchen to make a coffee. “I guess you’re right,” The shadowhunter replied, following Magnus. “Who are those people in the picture?” He asked the warlock. “Ahh, they would be my best friends, Catarina and Ragnor, we have all been through a lot together.” Magnus had a smile on his face, turning back to continue making coffee for the both of them. “Are they, you know, still....” Alec started stuttering and Magnus crossed him over, “Are they still alive? Very much, we don’t see each other often but we regularly check in on each other to make sure were all indeed alive. Now come on little one, time for breakfast.” 

After they had their coffee, they cooked breakfast together and ate it while looking at each other the whole time. “Thank you for Maggie,” Alec said when he finished the last bite of his french toast. “Thank you for who?” Magnus asked a little confused. “The dragon plushie you got me, he’s very cuddly.” Magnus saw that Alec had a small smile on his face and a little blush on his cheeks. “It’s okay Alexander, I’m glad you like him.” Magnus smiled at the boy and realised both of them finished their breakfast. He clicked his fingers and all the dirty dishes were clean. Alec was taken back at that but smiled anyway, “I should go back to the institute, things to do, demons to slay.” Magnus nodded, “Please, call again, and don’t forget Maggie. Would you like me to portal you back?” Alec nodded and said please before running down the hall to grab Maggie. 

\---

Alec arrived at the institute and ran straight into his room to put Maggie with the others. After a second of introducing, and a shower, he went out to see everyone. 

“Where did you go last night?” Izzy asked  
“I went out, don’t worry about it,” Alec said to her sister, moving to the side to start walking away.   
“You went on a date, didn’t you,” She said with a smirk on her face, “And you didn’t come home last night.”  
“Yes I went on a date, and no I am not telling you anything.”   
Izzy continued to pester Alec throughout the day but he wasn’t letting anything slip. He went to his desk and looked at all the reports he had to write up. It didn’t take him long to do as there wasn’t many, but there was still the thought of Magnus making its way through his head. 

“Alec, do you want to come on a mission with me?” Jace asked as he came to the desk. “Yeah sure, when?”   
“How about now, you finished those reports 20 minutes ago and you’ve had a glaze and a smile on your face the whole time,” Jace smirked and looked at the blush on his parabatai’s face. 

It didn’t take long for Alec to get up and get ready. They went into an abandoned lot looking for a suspected demon ring and began looking around. “So, how was your date last night?” Jace asked with a smirk on his face. “It was nice, he’s nice,” Alec said without thinking. “A ‘he’ hey, it’s okay, I accept you,” The blond boy said as he wrapped an arm around Alec. 

They were about to give up finding the demons when there was a sudden shriek and then an instant, Alec was on the ground bleeding from his upper arm where he got bit. Jace whipped around and slashed the demon to the ground, killing it on sight, his rune was firing up but he only managed to get to Alec to make sure he was alive. “Call Magnus Bane,” Alec said in a strained whisper before passing out in front of his parabatai. 

\--

Magnus was enjoying a nice relaxed day, he only had one client and he spent the rest of the day reading a spell book and doing some low key research. He was about to get to the chapter of his favourite spells when his fine started ringing. 

“Hello, this is Magnus Bane, high warlock of Broo--”   
“Magnus, I’m Jace Herondale, Alec’s parabatai, he has been hurt.” Magnus stopped and dropped the phone before rushing out the door to find his boy. 

\--  
Alec, it’s okay, he should be here soon.” Jace didn’t leave his side, not even for a second. Magnus arrived through a portal and came to them, he investigated the wound. “I have to take him back to mine, the institute will be little use. Go to the institute and let everyone know what happened and I’ll take care of him.” Magnus said, trying to hold himself together. “I’m not leaving him,” Jace said confrontingly. “He’ll be safe, I’ll keep you updated, I will let the wards at my home let you through.


End file.
